onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Lancelot
"Northren Carnage" Robert Lancelot or simply called Bob by his team is a First Mate of Black Phoenix Pirates and serve as a Swordsman of the team.As a First mate, he's a very close friend of Raven G. Zen and the most trusted man of him. Appearance Bob Lancelot is a relatively tall man, standing at six foot two inches and weighing 220 pounds, making him quite an imposing figure to those he stands up against.He has a black spikey hair and hazel coloured eyes. His distinctive trademark accessory is a headbands. He'll never seen without wearing one and he has quite a collection of headband with verious colour and pattern thats he matched with his attire.He'll be very pissed off when somebody tries to remove it from his forehead.This always become a laughing stock of the crew especially Zen,Vince and Fred and they spreading the rumors that he did'nt have an eyebrows and he ashamed of it. The fact is he tries to cover a scar that he recieved from his deceased friend during childhood to respect their dream and to mourn his friend.As a avid sword collector, He is rarely seen without numerous katana tied in a bunch with a belt, in order to use his signature Infinite Wave Sword Style Personality For people who doesn't know him in person, Bob seems to be a very stern person, with his serious face gesture. He also can be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. In fact, He's a very easygoing man that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. However, Bob can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured. He is also willing to sacrifice things important to him to save his friends, Despite his easy going personality, he often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. Despite this, Bob has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk death for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. He's also an avid sword collector. He'll collect or buy any sword that takes his interest, no matter its type: katana, broadsword, scimitar etc.(although most of them were katanas).One of his dream is to collect all Saijo O Wazamonoand weild Kokuto Yoru which now in posession of Hikage Kenshin Saito, the current greatest swordsman in the world. That's mean he need to defeat him first. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Zen's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates. Weapon/Fighting Style Bob's attack center around his Infinite Waves Style which is a fairly unique style of sword fighting. Rather than relying on a single blade, Bob makes use of dozen of swords in his belonging. each one with a different use and fighting style. Relationship Crew Though not as much with strangers, Bob is always ready to protect and save his comrades whenever they are in danger, even at the cost of his own life. Zen Zen and Bob has a 'frenemy' relationship. They don't mind competitively fighting against each other just to know who's stronger, but they're still able to communicate and joke with each other like friends. In a twisted way, they enjoy fighting each other, a good example is when after Zen was beaten down by somebody, he went to Bob and asked him to a fight. As they were killing each other, they were laughing and enjoying it. Bob thinks Zen is amazing and treats him as a very close friend and very devoted and loyal to him. He fights for him, protecting him above all else. Bob trusts Zen implicitly and always follows his decisions whatever the consequences, acknowledging it as a captain's decision, which a crew must carry out without question. He makes it clear that he would turn on his captain if he ever stepped between him and his dream. Bob seems to have the most respect for Zen (this may or not be due to being the first crew member) and this deep respect has been demostrated on various occasions. Vince Bob thinks of Vince as a friend and although Vince does not seem to admit this fact, he also thinks of Bob as a trusted ally. However, there seems to be somewhat of a one-sided rivalry going on. Vince believes that he could be a better First Mate/ Co-Captain in the crew, when in reality, Bob is simply being his clueless self and enjoying their competitions.However, when the pair fight together against a common foe, they are nearly an unstoppable team. Despite their comical fights and rivalry, they have a brotherly trust and care between them they would never admit to. Z He also appears to have a close relationship with Z, almost like father-son relationship, seeing as the youngest crewmember runs to him when he is scared or in danger, and the swordsman is the first one to jump into action whenever Z falls in the water History Quotes Trivia *Robert Lancelot names comes from Sir Lancelot du Lac, one of the knight of the Round Table in the Arthurian Legend. He is typically considered to be one of the greatest and most trusted of King Arthur's knights and plays a part in many of Arthur's victories Category:Characters Category:First Mates Category:North Blue Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Phoenix Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:The Pirate Legacy